


Of all the things

by realbutnotsopure



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, about dorian and trevelyan, and my hate for the hissing wastes, just a shorty short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realbutnotsopure/pseuds/realbutnotsopure
Summary: While on a quest searching for notes in the Hissing Wastes, Dorian falls a little more in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> containing trevelyan and my go to party.

Dorian had complained about Crestwood, about the intense heat of the Western Approach, the coldness of Emprise du Lion and no less about the Fallow Mire. There were a few places Dorian had visited during his time with the Inquisition that hadn’t resulted in complaints from him. But he should’ve saved his complaints, he now realized. He should have saved his insults and groaning for the Hissing Wastes. He’d take intense heat or cold any day over vast space as far as your eye can see. And the sand, the sand that got everywhere and the  freezing wind in this cold desert. Laugher indeed. Sera didn’t look happier than he did. Her face was stuck in a grimace that showed both discomfort and boredom. Beside her Cassandra walked, determined but with a hint of regret visible on her face. Dorian had to applause her for not joining himself and Sera in their groans when the Inquisitor led them over a sand hill to reveal absolutely nothing.

And the Inquisitor. He was prancing before them, eyes and feet constantly moving trying to find a damn tomb. Or maybe the damn notes. Dorian wished he regretted coming with him but truthfully he didn’t. Somehow the presence of the Inquisitor made this vast piece of hell worth it. It made it all worth it. Running around behind his, whatever they were to each other, all day and night. Dorian was in too deep.

Setting up camp that night was infuriating since it was impossible to not get sand inside. In the end Dorian simply used begging to get Cassandra to set it up for him and, when that didn’t work, magic. He lay down inside the tent and sighed dramatically. He could hear Trevelyan snort outside. He found him sitting outside with Sera. Their eyes met and as Trevelyan smiled at Dorian, Dorian’s unease disappeared a bit. He sat down beside him and leaned on his shoulders. He almost fell asleep, listening to Sera’s and the Inquisitor’s conversation. It was only Trevelyan’s hand on his knee that woke him up. 

“I hate this place, you know,” Dorian mumbled in his neck. Trevelyan’s body rumbled as he chuckled. 

“I know.”

“Awfully rude of you to bring me with you.”

The Inquisitor turned to Dorian and Dorian lifted his head to look at him. His eyes were dancing. “Would you rather be back at Skyhold?”

Dorian sighed, “You know I wouldn’t, you cruel man. And miss out the view you bless us with?”

To prove his point Dorian let his hand drop a few inches from the Inquisitor’s back. As he squeezed, Cassandra let out a pointed cough. The Inquisitor smirked.

“Guess you’ll have to stay then.” 

Dorian smiled back at him, “Sadly.”

 “Inquisitor,” Cassandra’s voice broke through and his gaze left Dorian’s. Dorian hung his head while Trevelyan and Cassandra had their non-verbal discussion. Cassandra seemed to have won as the Inquisitor pressed a hand to Dorian’s knee and then rose. “I’m terrible sorry for the discomfort I’ve caused. I’ll have to make it up to you.”

 Even though he was dead tired, some part of Dorian woke up as the Inquisitor slightly bowed and walked over to Cassandra. Dorian raised a hand to hide his smirk while watching the Inquisitor leave. Of all the things they could be doing, here they were, searching for notes in a never ending hell escape. But Dorian didn’t truly mind. Until he heard the dragon roar. _Sigh_.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed<3  
> pls review!!


End file.
